


There was a time

by nimkkie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 3am playlist, Childhood Memories, Happy Ending, Light Angst, adam hate club, light mention of child abuse, palms hate club, this is more for tadashi because i love him, this is not to pity adam i still hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimkkie/pseuds/nimkkie
Summary: There was a timeWhen I worshipped the ground you walked on.
Kudos: 5





	There was a time

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sent my friend this idea at 3 am and finished it about an hour ago.  
> This feels a bit rushed but if I didn't finish soon it would have stayed on my drafts forever. Anyways enjoy!!

Freedom was a luxury for him. From the moment he learned how to walk he was owned. Not only him but his family too. Taught at a young age how to become a loyal servant. Head down, mouth shut, proper posture, no eye contact, short breaks, always being six-feet within the heads of the family, no opinions, anything one is able to imagine, the boy was doing it.  
  
At night, his only chance to relax and enjoy life was also the time he was able to quietly express his emotions. Staring out the window he had, the breeze of the night lightly hit his face, taking away the small traces of tears across his eyes.  
  
The only thing he was currently focusing on was the bright full moon in the pitch-black sky. It somehow made him feel that he wasn’t actually alone and that he had a purpose, a future. That was until he heard what seemed to be soft whimpers coming from the garden outside. Being the young curious child he was, he quietly went outside and followed the cries. 

The closer he got the quieter they got, and no it wasn’t that he was far away, it was the fact that the boy stopped as he saw someone else joining him. The one outside the garden was the son of the head of the family and the manor. 

He kneeled down next to him and placed his hand on his right shoulder, “Are you okay?” he quietly asked.

A nod in denial was the only response he got. 

It was hard to see everything at night, but the light of the moon was enough for him to see the spread of purple with black across the other one’s arm.  
  
Without a second thought, he took his hand and left the garden. Inside the room, the two boys sat on the bed, one with an aid kit and the other one with a thin blanket covering his body. The silence between them wasn’t awkward, but not comfortable either. 

“Who was it?” the black-haired one finished covering his bruises and looked up to him. 

“Today it was my aunt” he paused, “tomorrow who knows” he whispered.

Out of nowhere he suddenly felt a small pat on his head. The blue-haired boy looked up and saw the black-haired one smiling at him.

“You know, I have something that might cheer you up. Tomorrow during my break come outside to the garden, I have a surprise for you” a smile was returned. 

The son of the head of the family stood up from the bed and walked to the door, stopping before leaving the room.

“What’s your name?” the one still in the bed was close to crying. He shouldn’t be overreacting at the fact that someone is taking interest in him. 

“Call me Tadashi, what about you?” he asked.

Before the other one closed the door he responded, “You can call me Adam, see you tomorrow”. 

* * *

His favorite thing to do in the afternoon was being able to play with his new friend. Some days they would sit outside and look at the clouds, maybe walk around the garden, run around the small playground the manor had, or their personal favorite, sneak out to the bridge underneath and play with a moving board.  
  
The two were currently walking around the garden in silence. This time it wasn't only Adam's arms, but Tadashi's too. The walk stopped when they reached the bridge. 

"We're friends right Tadashi?" Adam randomly let out. 

The boy next to him looked at him a confusion, "Yeah, why do you ask?" 

Other than the shiny moon at night, Tadashi's favorite thing to look at is the sunset from where they happen to be standing. 

"I hate seeing you get treated like that" the boy started, "And I'm tired of seeing you get hurt" 

"What are you saying?" he was lost. 

"Let's make a promise" he finished. 

He didn’t know why or how it happened, but they were having a good time, laughing, crying of joy, feeling free and in a blink of an eye, he was facing him across the glass that separated them.

It’s been about ten minutes and neither of them had picked up the phone next to them.

It’s as if the silence spoke for them. 

They say to “Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good for them that hate you” but in all honesty, he was tired. For countless years he had supported, blessed, and even loved in a way his enemies. And every single time he feels more miserable than before.  
  
It’s as if God himself was making fun of him for attempting to fix the broken, trying to find that one needle mixed in a pile of hay. 

He remembers getting yelled at by the previous head of the manor, being told insults just for breaking a teacup.

Yet that same night a familiar face helped him fix his wounds. And that's how they grew up, swearing to protect each other's back. He truly missed those days. 

Where it felt like it was them against the world. They were unstoppable. 

But like any other story on earth, nothing ever lasts. 

Those glowing eyes started to turn like the ones of the previous owners of the manor. 

It was no longer them against the world, it was just him against the crumbling world. 

It was probably a sign to stop being too nice. If ending what his old friend loves the most is the solution to their possible salvation, he would take and risk it all. Even if in the end he is hated even more than he is right now. In the long run, it's for the better. 

Surprisingly the first one to take the phone was the ex-politician, asking for the obvious. 

"Why?" the voice came out of the device.

One would think that he meant it as _why did you turn me in? why did you betray me?_

But Tadashi knew exactly what he meant.

_Why did you stay for this long?_

And to that, the old assistant was only able to come up with one answer. 

"Because it was supposed to be us against the world" and before the other one could process it, the phone was put down and the chair was pushed in. 

At a young age, right after making his new friend, Adam promised himself one thing. 

To never become like his family. His worst nightmare was to end up like his father. It made his blood boil to see his family treat his friends like a toy or an old piece of rag. What he despised the most what seeing him bow down at them as if they were gods. Yet here they are, with Tadashi half bowing down at him one last time. 

"Thank you, Adam, but I think it's time to break our last promise. Goodbye" 

In a matter of seconds, the only thing Adam was able to see was his own reflection. 

That's right, their one valuable rule and promise. 

* * *

_"Adam s-stop! If y-your dad wakes up we're both dead!" he gasped as they ran to their usual bridge. Said boy looked at him and laughed._

_"You worry too much Tadashi, here hurry up I managed to grab some sweets from the kitchen" There was no need more a lantern or any source of light other than the one of the moon tonight._

_Blankets were something they did bring though, it gets annoying sitting on small rocks._

_The boys put down the plates of sweets and placed their skateboards next to them._

_"Hey, Adam" the other one called out._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are we going to be here forever?" the question caught him off guard._

_"Give me your hand Tadashi"_

_"W-what?"  
_

_"Just do it" and he did. He placed his right hand on top of Adam's and closed it._

_"Are you ready to make a promise?" Tadashi looked at him in confusion but decided to go along with it._

_"Yeah"_

_"No matter what happens, we'll never leave each other's side"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!  
> This was inspired by several songs, one of them being Curl Up & Die by Matt Maltese.  
> Feedback is more than welcomed so please feel free to leave some.  
> Thank you and I hope you get to stick around for some possible matchablossom ideas.


End file.
